Twisted Reality (An alternate chapter to Twisted)
by DorkDiariesFan777
Summary: In this harsh reality, we find out why Brandon had made the sex tape with MacKenzie...and get to see it too -w- I don't own Dork Diaries or Twisted, those belong to Rachel and WORD1012


The author of Twisted, which is a good Dork Diaries fanfic on here, but he (I think it's a he ;-;) told me he couldn't create a lemon for the life of him, so I figured I'd write this story, which is an alternate chapter to the original, note that the reason Brandon does the sex is different, as this was planned before chapter 4 was released, anyways, enjoy :3

Chapter 2 (My version): THE PARTY

Brandon had just arrived at MacKenzie's party, which was one of the biggest parties of the year, he looked around and sighed to himself "Another year, another party for the drama queen...it's ok Brandon, she only has one birthday a year, and besides, Nikki is gonna be here soon." He walked over to a bench and sat down, waiting for Nikki, for what seemed like hours, until she finally arrived with her bffs, Chloe and Zoey. When he saw her, he could only stare at her beauty, Nikki was wearing a beautiful purple dress white sequins around the waist area, a golden necklace around her neck, and red high heels.

"N-Nikki..." Brandon could barely spit a word out with her beauty. "Oh, hi Brandon!" She walked over to him, with her friends close behind. "You look great...I-" Before the boy could finish what he was saying, MacKenize had immersed from crowd nearby, ran over to them, and said "Brandon! OMG! You look more handsome than ever! Like my dress?!" The dress she was wearing was a short little red dress that had a low cut v neck and a lot of lace. Despite Brandon sort of liking the dress, he did not want to seem like a pervert in front of his crush, so he simply stated "A bit revealing but…okay…I guess" "Thanks! Now I hope you enjoy the party! And Nikki there's wing dings that you can go pig out on like the pig you are!" MacKenzie said sweetly then disappeared back into the sea of middle schoolers. "Well, I guess we should try to have fun!" Brandon said cheerfully. So the four of them made their way to the dance floor and danced for what seemed like forever! However, all good things must come to an end, after a while, Brandon decided to take a break from dancing, so he walked over to Nikki and said

"Hey Nikki, I'm exhausted, I'm going to get a drink and rest." "Ok Brandon, if you need me, I'll be dancing with my girls!" Brandon made his way over to the drinks, and made himself a glass of punch. But before he could relax, MacKenzie ran up to him again, started twirling her hair and batting her eyelashes all flirty like, and said "Hi Brandypoo, now that that Dork is gone, I can finally take you somewhere private so we can chat some more!" He knew that she was up to something no good "No thanks MacKenzie, besides, I'm exhausted from dancing mo-" He was cut off when he noticed that he was being dragged off by her to a nearby utility closet, when they got there, she locked the door and said

"You know why I wore this dress?" Her voice seemed more flirty than usual, even a hint of lust, which made Brandon a little uneasy . "I-I don't know why." He replied. "It's very simple, it's so you get turned on by me during our sex tape~" "OUR WHAT?!" MacKenzie put her finger to his lips and shushed him "Quiet down Hun, we don't want anyone finding out about this early~" "There's no way you're gonna make me take my dick out for your nasty ass!" "Oh really? Then how's about a deal?" "How's about you let me out, and I'll forget this happened!" "No no Hun, the deal is if you don't do this, I'm going to use the images of the sick puppies and kittens to report Fuzzy Friends for animal cruelty, then your little place will be shut down, and the poor puppies and kittens will have nowhere to go." "You wouldn't dare!" "Oh ho, watch me." She took out her phone and started dialing someone, which is what made Brandon give in

"Alright! You win, just don't report Fuzzy Friends!" "That's a good Brandon~" "W-what do I have to do..." "Just relax for the picture~" Before he could react, MacKenzie grabbed Brandon by the front of his shirt and pulled him into a passionate kiss, while she quickly snapped a picture of it. He tried to escape from the kiss, but her grip on him was too tight, but after a minute of the kiss, she finally let go. "W-what's wrong with you, has all that lipgloss gone to your brain?!" Brandon yelled at her. "No no, it's just step one of what we're going to do as a cute couple!" "ONLY STEP ONE?!" "Shush Brandypoo, I don't want people knowing this is gonna be filmed!" "K-know what is...?" "You'll see~" MacKenzie reached into her purse and pulled out a camera, which she placed on top of a nearby upside down bucket and turned it on. "Hey everyone at WCD, MacKenzie Hollister here, and today, I'm filming the hot sex tape of the hottest couple in the entire school, me and Brandon~" "Wait a minute, I didn't sign up fo-" Brandon was cut off when he noticed MacKenzie had taken off her dress, and was wearing nothing at all underneath, he could get a perfect view of her breasts and pussy, both of which were amazing, and unlike most teens at her age. "Well, it seems my beauty has gotten your attention, and oh my, seems it's gotten the attention of something else too~" At first, Brandon didn't get what she was saying, but then he looked down and saw it, he was hard. "It's not my fault, most guys get hard when they see a girl naked!" He countered "Is that so, I suppose this "ugly ass" made you get hard then?~" Brandon had no counters for that comeback. "Son of a bitch, you got m-" He was abruptly cut off yet again, this time by MacKenzie pinning him down and slowly rubbing his dick through his pants. "Naah~ M-MacKenize, p-please stop it..." He moaned a little each word, while she slowly stroked more and pulled down his pants and boxers. "You're telling me no, but the way your body is reacting is saying yes~" She slowly put his dick into her mouth and began to give him a blowjob, Brandon tried to resist the urge to cum, but her warm mouth wrapped around it was making it hard to resist! "F-fuck, it's so good, b-but I can't cum, I want to save it f-for Nikki..~" He continue to try and resist, but due to the fact MacKenzie was speeding up her sucking, and fingering herself at the same time, which made her let out a few soft moans while she sucked away, made it impossible to hold back for long, and after a minute, he came into her mouth, which made her blush a lot and she swallowed it all at once. "That's a lot of cum, have you been saving up?~" She teased him and giggled seductively, which made him blush even more than he already was. "N-no! You forced it out of me, and now I want to go!" "Not yet, we have to do one last thing before you're free~" MacKenzie pinned him against the wall, then positioned herself so she could slide his dick into her pussy, which made her moan softly again. "Wait! Doesn't that hurt you?!" "No, you aren't the first boy who's been inside of me~" "You've really fucked other guys before?" "Hun, I didn't get to be the queen of the CCP just because I'm rich and look good!" "I did NOT want to know that!" "Well now you do~" She slowly began to move up and down, which made her moan each time she did, Brandon was trying hard to resist yet again, but it's very hard to, if not, near impossible, to resist an urge to cum when you have a cute girl riding on your dick! "M-MacKenzie, I can't take a-anymore~..." He moaned a little each time she moved faster and harder, making it even harder to resist, then she seductively whispered into his ear "I'm on the pill Hun, so cum all you want into me~", which only made the urge even harder to resist! She continued to go harder and deeper until Brandon eventually cried out

"F-fuck, I'm cumming!~" followed by him cumming a huge load into MacKenzie's pussy, which made her moan really loud and have an orgasm as well. Both teens collapsed onto the floor, trying to catch their breath, and after a minute or two, MacKenzie got up and shut her camera off. "Wow Hun, you were amazing inside of me~" "S-shut up, you took my virginity, and I wanted my first time to be with Nikki!" Brandon quickly pulled his pants and boxers back on, and got on his feet. "You were amazing for your first time hun, or as I should call you now, babe~" "No way!" "Do you want Fuzzy Friends to close?" "N-no..." "Then in that case, you're taking me to the Cupcakery after school tomorrow, oh and if anybody asks where you were, just ignore them, ok bye babe!" MacKenzie quickly got herself dressed, kissed him on the cheek, and left the closet, leaving Brandon alone, which is when he thought out loud again

"Fuck this, I'm going home and telling my grandparents about this, they'll know what to do, it is about Fuzzy Friends after all!" He then went to leave the party, but just as he was about to leave, he literally bumped into Nikki, he thought to himself 'Shit! This is the worst time to bump into Nikki!' "Oh! Hey Brandon…I was just going to get you…um, where were you? You were gone forever!" She asked him, however he quickly responded with "I was nowhere, but uh, my grandparents are here, and I gotta go, so bye!" He then quickly ran out of the party, and back to his house, and tried to forget what happened at the party...

First off, yeah, two fanfics in one week! Second, I hope you guys enjoyed this story, I finished this pretty quickly (3 Days, I had to take breaks because of thanksgiving), and I usually don't do 3rd person view stories, but I hope you enjoyed either way :3


End file.
